gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Validus
Ratius Pron, known more as Darth Validus, formerly Grand Admiral Validus and Grandmaster Validus, and now Supreme Commander Validus, was a Dark Lord of the Sith and councilmen of the Galactic Empire and then later a member of the Dark Galactic Empire's Sith-Imperial High Council. Validus was the forth member of the Galactic Empire, being invited into the started empire with his master, Darth Praxeum. Validus was skilled in the lightsaber forms of Makashi, Juyo, and Ataru. He also studied Vaapad and created his own custom form that was branched off Vaapad. Makashi and Ataru were his mastered skills and Juyo was his expert form. Validus used many other forms, as any Sith does, but he mostly used the said three. Validus carried a single-bladed purple lightsaber and a double-bladed Sith Tremor sword, which was one of the most powerful non-lightsaber weapons in the Galaxy. Validus was the former Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Grandmaster of the Blades. He was exiled from the Galactic Empire while it was under the rule of Emperor Dracule. He had been charged with false accusations of treason; Validus was subesquently exiled under unjust terms. Then, he returned and found that his best friend, Darth Praxeum, had become the Emperor. Validus, upon his arrival, founded a new order similar to the Hands of Palpatine's Galactic Empire: The Blades. After several months, he become the new Supreme Commander of the military after Praxeum stepped down and former Supreme Commander, Darth Matas, became Emperor. Early Life Validus was born to Ei Pron and Rantion Pron in the lower levels of Coruscant in 50 ABY. He grew up poor and alone. Then, he joined the Jedi Order after his parents insisted the Jedi to take him for a better life at the age of six. They reluctantly accepted him, fearing another, yet less intense, Anakin, situation because of his age of starting the training. He grew up a normal boy and was destined as a powerful Jedi. Jedi Training Validus was a very good student and Jedi. The masters predicted he would eventually become the Jedi Grandmaster. That was, however, just an arrogant prediction and it would never happen. Pron had also thought he would become the Grandmaster; this lust for the title and power showed his Sith nature and what he would eventually do. Many other traits and actions also showed his inevitable fall to the dark side. Validus trained under Jedi Master Xander Vos in his early years. The duo traveled all over the galaxy together, completing dozens of different missions given to the them from the Jedi Council. From helping an eldery lady find her pets to ending a civil war that was said to be inevitable, the two became highlights of the Jedi and celeberties in the Republic. When Validus turned eleven, Vos and him went on a mission to Bastion to check up on the Imperial Remnant and tally their forces. The Jedi Council rated it a releatively easy mission for them, because of their spectacular record, but no one could have guessed what was going to happen. During the mission, two stormtroopers were out on patrol when they discovered the two Jedi. The first trooper shot and killed Vos but Ratius was able to get his lightsaber out in time. The blue lightsaber of a Jedi Guardian frightened the two Imperial troops, knowing what it meant and thinking he was a higher-ranked Jedi. They surrendered but Validus still executed them in vengance for his master's death. This started his fall to the dark side. Fall to the Dark Side While in the Jedi Library on Coruscant at age twelve, Ratius Pron discovered a hidden Sith Holocron of Darth Revan. The holocron was locked up by the Jedi to prevent anyone from finding it and discovering the secrets of Revan's empire and the Sith. Pron secretly studied the holocron for five years while still continuing his Jedi training and decieving his masters. Deception was a commong trait amongst the Sith and Validus seemed to be good at it. Finally, at the age of seventeen, Validus decided it was time to join the Sith. He had heard of several powerful Lords on Korriban and elsewhere. Validus hoped to join them and defeat the Jedi. When he left, Validus attacked his master and declared war on the Jedi and its allies. He killed several other students and even a Jedi Knight. Many others were wounded and several died later from their wounds. Two masters were wounded and a dozen other knights. Validus' master suffered fatal wounds and would later die while being tended to. The Jedi Council feared Validus would become an even more powerful Sith. P P P Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Imperial Military Personel